Un nuevo amanecer
by Juanjo 97
Summary: Continuación de "Un verano en Berk"
1. Prologo

**Nota importante:** Ninguno de los personajes de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón me perteneces todos los derechos sobre ellos son de _DreamWorks_

 **Hola estimados lectores ha pasado ya tiempo desde que termino** _ **Un verano en Berk**_ **y quizá este prologo lo haya escrito hace varios meses atrás, si tienen duda de el porqué de esto se los diré a continuación.**

 **Esto lo disidí hacer de este modo para que esta secuela no tenga irregularidades en el tiempo en que los suba, como ocurrió con** _ **Un verano en Berk**_ **y de ese modo poder subir un capítulo cada 2 semanas, quizá la serie tenga de 20 a 40 capítulos en total y si es que la serie llega a tener más éxito que su predecesora puede que inclusive haiga una tercera parte, pero eso depende de ustedes así que si quieren una tercera parte, no se olviden de marcar la historia como una de sus favoritas, seguir la historia, dejar reviews en todos los capítulos (son solo un par de clics nada más, no gano nada de dinero haciendo historias para FanFiction, solo me da a entender que a ustedes les gusta mi trabajo y quieren más).**

 **También quiero aclarar que esto es un prologo no es un capítulo en sí, solo Un Nuevo Amanecer plica un poco de lo que aconteció después de** _ **Un verano en Berk**_ **y antes de "Un Nuevo Amanecer", si alguno de ustedes llego a leer algunas de las historias de mi otra serie** _ **Historias cortas**_ **sabrá algunas de las cosas ya mencionadas en este prologo. También contiene unas cuantas pistas de lo que ocurrirá a lo largo de la serie y lo más importante su argumento.**

 **Ahora solo tengo que decirles** _ **Disfruten de su lectura.**_

 _ **Prologo de:**_

Esto es Berk, una pequeña isla nórdica, posee todo lo que una isla habitada por vikingos tiene típicamente, pesca, casería, cultivos, ganado, comercio, grandes festejos, etc. Podrá parecer una isla mas entre un montón pero sin duda en ella hay algo que no hay en ninguna otra… ¿lo adivinas?... Dragones.

Pero los dragones de Berk no era grandes reptiles escupe fuego que atacaban constantemente el pueblo, que mando casas, devorando vikingos, masacrando el ganado, convirtiendo la vida en un infierno. Los dragones de Berk (en su mayor parte) habían volado de regreso a las islas cercanas de donde eran provenientes, ya que atacaban Berk para conseguir de un modo mucho más sencillo la comida que exigía el temible dragón gigante conocido como _Muerte Roja_ , quien sin duda podía destruir las islas natales de los demás dragones y por ello cedieron a sus exigencias.

Sin embargo, gracias a un héroe de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y un Furia Nocturna, todo había cambiado por completo…

Los dragones dejaron de ser una amenaza para los habitantes de Berk, la mayor parte de ellos regresaron a sus islas natales… pero algunos no… estos no eran una amenaza, más bien eran una molestia, asustaban al ganado, se comían al pescado del almacén, pero nuevamente gracias a Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero, finalmente estos dragones rezagados regresaron a casa, Hipo junto con el resto de sus amigos entre ellos Astrid Hofferson, Patán Mocoso, Patapez Ingerman y finalmente los gemelos Brutácio y Brutilda Thorston comenzaron a entrenar sus propios dragones (algunos los entrenaron más rápidos que otros).

Sus entrenamientos consistían en prácticas de tiro al blanco, maniobras, velocidad, etc. También eran instruidos en combate mano a mano por Bocón el Rudo ya que había la posibilidad de no contar con los dragones en algún momento, la mejor estudiante era Astrid (algo que no sorprendía), todos pensaran que Patán se encuentra en segundo puesto… pero no… Hipo tenía ese puesto (aunque hasta el momento no se ha visto usar todas sus habilidades, podríamos pensar que no quiere herir el orgullo de Astrid… o quizá sea por otra causa) en tercer lugar está vez si se encuentra Patán, en cuarto está Patapez aun que no le agrade mucho el combate, era mejor que Brutacio y Brutilda ya que estos dos casi siempre estaban peleando entre ellos.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde lo ocurrido en _Un verano en Berk,_ Hipo ahora era un adulto de 18 años al igual que el resto de sus amigos, durante esos cuatro años Hipo había crecido bastante ahora era el más alto del grupo, también su rostro había cambiado bastante, ahora para la mayoría de las habitantes femeninas de 16 a 18 años de edad Hipo resultaba muy atractivo, cosa que molestaba a su actual novia… Astrid… y ya saben lo celosa que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones y ahora tenía que lidiar con eso todos los días.

Hipo a la edad de 16 años comenzó a salir de viaje con su padre todos los inviernos (los cuales duraban 6 meses) rumbo hacia islas aliadas de Berk, para aprender más sobre todo lo que tendría que lidiar cuando se convirtiera en el próximo jefe de Berk… por lo que Hipo no se encontraba en Berk la mitad del año… esto hacia que tuviera menos tiempo para estar con Astrid y el resto de sus amigos y su ``hermano´´ Chimuelo (como Chimuelo considera a Hipo)… pero algo bueno ocurriría ese año, Estoico no tardo en darse cuenta de que Hipo estaba bien preparado para ser el próximo jefe de Berk… pero aun era muy joven para ser el nuevo líder, por lo que Estoico decidió darle unos años de descanso antes de asumir el puesto, por lo tanto Hipo podría dejar de viajar con su padre para aprender de él las responsabilidades que asumiría en el futuro.

Aun que Hipo pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo apartado de Astrid su relación no había dejado de ser buena o debilitarse por el paso del tiempo, pocas cosas habían cambiado en cuanto a su relación realmente, lo único que había cambiado era que la timidez de Hipo había desaparecido por completo cosa que a Astrid le agradaba mucho, aunque se seguía sonrojando en algunas ocasiones algo que también encantaba a Astrid ya que amaba ver el rostro de Hipo cuando se sonrojaba. Además Hipo se había convertido en un experto en el manejo del arco y flecha, era capaz de acertar un disparo a un conejo que se encontraba una increíble distancia de treinta metros, además era muy hábil en de la espada, no cualquier espada, una hecha con un material muy especial descubierto accidentalmente por el (el acero) el material era más duro que el hierro y también más ligero y permanecía afilado por más tiempo.

Astrid también había cambiado físicamente, era un poco más alta, pero necesitaba pararse sobre las puntas de los dedos para poder besar a Hipo cómodamente, también cambio su cabello era más largo ahora las puntas de su cabello llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, se peinaba del mismo modo que siempre solo cambio el largo de su cabello. Ahora vestía con una blusa color rojo, sus hombreras y su falda con pinchos, solo que estos tenían piel de animal (supongo que sirve para abrigar)

Hipo por su lado seguía utilizando unas ropas muy parecidas a las que usa en _Como entrenar a tu Dragón_ solo que mas grandes evidentemente.

Patán, Patapez y los gemelos no cambiaron mucho en cuanto a su físico solo crecieron (los gemelos solamente crecieron físicamente, mentalmente eran los mismo de siempre y como siempre Patán aun seguía coqueteándole a Astrid aun que sabia a la perfección que era la novia de Hipo y no recordaba para nada lo que ocurrió en la última de las pruebas que el padre de Astrid le había puesto a Hipo para dejarlo ser el novio de su hija) sus ropas cambiaron un poco, pero no mucho.

En cuanto al estado actual de Berk, la aldea atravesaba por un periodo de paz y prosperidad, ahora los niños de entre 6 y 10 años de edad podían salir a jugar libremente fuera de sus casa sin miedo a que ocurriera un ataque de parte de los dragones, ahora que no tenían que lidiar con los dragones los cultivos y el ganado eran más productivos, de hecho producían más de lo necesario para sostenerse por una año, almacenaban la mitad del lo que sobraba y la otra mitad lo vendían a tribus aliadas.

También comerciaban con pieles de animales muy difíciles de conseguir y otras no tanto, pero la hacían con moderación para no agotarlas, las pieles comunes eran usadas por los habitantes de Berk, mientras que las más difíciles de conseguir eran vendidas en su mayoría, solo producían 5 de estas por año, Hipo y su padre se quedaban con una para cada uno y las otras tres eran vendidas a muy altos precios, precios que los jefes de las tribus y personas adineradas estaban dispuestas a pagar por tan raras pieles.

En Berk también había grandes depósitos de hierro lo que les facilitaba la elaboración de armas, pero no había gran variedad de metales, no había zinc, cobre, estaño, plata y el metal más raro de encontrar era el oro (de hecho, la única pieza hecha con oro que había en todo Berk era el collar que Hipo le regalo a Astrid cuando le pido ser su novia).

Además algunos de los niños de entre 8 y 10 años de edad se interesaban por aprender a montar dragones, aun que la mayoría de los padres de estos niños se negaban, pero aun así un número significativo de niños querían aprender y sus padres no se oponían, eso hiso que el entrenamiento de dragones dejara de ser solamente llevado a cabo por Hipo y los demás y comenzaran a enseñar a los niños todo lo que tenían que saber para montar dragones, Hipo era el encargado de enseñarles como crear un fuerte vinculo con sus dragones, Astrid era quien les enseñaba todo lo respectivo en cuanto a combate, Patapez les enseñaba todo acerca de los dragones, fortalezas, debilidades, lo que comían, sus hábitos, datos curiosos, etc.

En cuanto a Patán y los gemelos… Patán se negó a enseñar en la academia (aun los demás no querían que lo hiciera ya que su carácter y relación con su dragón no había cambiado, aun Diente Púa tomaba la mayor parte de las decisiones) y los gemelos si enseñaban en la academia… lo que nunca debe hacerse…

Por otro lado Chimuelo tenía que quedarse en casa al cuidado de Astrid (para que no causara problemas), esto se debía a que hasta el momento ninguna tribu aliada (excepto por los marginados) no sabían que podían montar dragones y esto podía ser tomado como una amenaza y por eso Chimuelo se quedaba en Berk cuando Hipo salía de viaje con su padre. Chimuelo se ponía muy triste cuando Hipo tenía que irse de viaje, pasaba medio año sin verlo, además Hipo era el único que sabía cómo controlar la cola que el construyo para que Chimuelo pudiera volar otra vez, además era el único que podía entender el lenguaje de los dragones (habilidad que adquirió un capítulo de _Historias cortas_ ) además no había otros Furias Nocturnas con los que pudiera interactuar, además Chimuelo considera a Hipo como su familia, una razón más para estar triste.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían para bien para Astrid y Chimuelo. Por fin Hipo dejaría de viajar con su padre por un buen tiempo y podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos y seres queridos, pero a pesar de todo esto no todo será color de rosa para nuestro héroe… Los marginanos se disolvieron, algunos de sus miembros se unieron a Berk otros se quedaron en las isla en donde antes habitaban, en cuanto a Albín se fue de viaje y no se sabe nada de él, pero había alguien más que quería dañar a Berk, esta persona había podido recuperar escritos de la guarida de los marginados y usarlas mejor de lo que ellos pudieron, aparentemente esta persona estaba sola, no se sabe que es lo que quiere pero de seguro solo serán problemas para Berk.

A demás había otra dificultad con la que tendrían lidiar, esta podía amenaza también podría destruir Berk, pero lo que buscaba no era destruir Berk, lo que en realidad buscaba era a Hipo… la razón no era venganza… era algo mas importante para ella… ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Hipo pudiera con todo lo que se le pusiera en frente sin importa que fuese…

El barco donde viajaba Hipo y su padre por fin después de seis meses pudo ser divisado por uno de los vigías – barco a la vista – grito uno de los vigía, el resto de los vigías apuntaron con sus telescopios así el horizonte para poder ver el barco, el barco tenia la cimera de Berk – es el barco de Estoico – grito otro de los vigías, no había ningún otro barco de Berk que se hubiese usado zarpado en esa dirección, por lo que no fue difícil deducir que era el barco de Estoico, la noticia se expandió por todo el pueblo tan rápido como el fuego en un pasto seco, todos los habitantes de Berk se acercaron lo más posible al puerto para recibir al jefe, en el muelle se encontraba Bocón, Abono y Cubeta, seguido de un Furia nocturna y una chica rubia, seguida de una multitud de habitantes.

Lo que fueron unos minutos en los que el barco llego al puerto, parecieron horas en la mente de Chimuelo y Astrid, el barco atraco en el puerto, Estoico fue el primero en bajar del barco, fue saludado por su mejor amigo Bocón, Abono y Cubeta, seguido de los vikingos que conformaban la tripulación y finalmente apareció un joven alto de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como el bosque… y así comienza Un Nuevo Amanecer…

 **¿Cómo progresara la relación de Astrid a Hipo?**

 **¿Quiénes serán estas dos personas misteriosas y que es lo que quieren?**

 **Y de esta manera comienza esta historia…**

 **Esto es todo el prologo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen una review comentando que fue lo que mas les agrado y si hay algo que creen que este mal también díganmelo eso me ayuda a mejorar, también si lo desean marquen la historia como una de sus favoritas, siguán la historia.**

 **También si quieren estar más al tanto de mi y algunos proyectos que tengo en mente síganme en Twitter:**

 **(Arroba, lo escribo ya que por razones paranormales no aparece el arroba XD)** **Juanjo_Silva_97**

 **Espero que el prologo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad pienso que se me fue un poco la mano originalmente tenía pensado que no fueran más de 500 palabras y resultando ser algo más de 2000 palabras, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado, si fue así discúlpenme, la verdad cuando lo leí a mi me agrado mucho y lo deje así quizá los capítulos tengan un aproximado de entre 2000 a 3000 palabras cada uno, también tengo que decirles que subiré capítulos especiales, me refiero a especiales como Halloween, navidad, año nuevo, día de san Valentín, etc.**

 **Bueno eso todo nos vemos pronto, hasta luego :D**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola queridos lectores.  
Bueno seguro que les extraña que haya vuelto a escribir una nueva historia basado en "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón" para los que me hayan seguido desde el principio hace ya dos años prácticamente de que comencé con esta cuenta a subir historias pues esto sería una secuela de mi primer historia escrita que fue "Un verano en Berk" para los que no vieron el anuncio de esta nueva serie este nuevo proyecto tendrá elementos de la primera película y de la segunda solo los que más me gustaron o los que considere que podrán aportarle algo bueno a la historia.**

 **Antes de comenzar les aclaro que existe la posibilidad de que no llegue a completar la historia por motivos personales que me dejen sin tiempo para poder escribir o porque directamente yo ya no quiera seguir con esto, les explico que mi ausencia pasada fue que tuve presión por el tema de la escuela y tal, también qué pues me había cansado ya de todo lo que tenía que ver con "Como entrenar a tu dragón" porque vi la seria que transmitieron por televisión en ocasiones veía las repeticiones, leía varias historias en esta página. En fin ya para me había perdido su chiste y había decidido dejar todo este tema para nunca más volver, pero bueno he vuelto.**

 **Y les quiero decir que lo hago por el hecho de querer hacerlo no porque me obligue alguien ni nada por el estilo, por supuesto que me esforzare porque los capítulos que vaya publicando tengan la mayor calidad posible eso si no será como antes que subía un capitulo cada semana como quedaba sin revisarlo ni nada. Esta vez NO SUBIRE NINGUN CAPITULO HASTA QUE A MI NO ME AGRADE COMO QUEDO eso quiere decir que podrían tener un capitulo cada 2 semanas (depende como estén las cosas en la escuela) o puede que uno cada mes, pero desde luego con la mejor calidad que le pueda dar a este pasatiempo el cual me gustaba mucho y he decidido retomar.**

 **También deben saber que esto lo escribí en un momento dado y que posiblemente mi mentalidad y mis gustos cambien de aquí a un mes, dos, seis y en fin que yo simplemente ya no encuentre diversión y que cada vez los capítulos sean más cortos, pierdan calidad porque yo ya no quiero hacerlo y de una o de otra forma me sienta obligado a hacerlo.**

 **En cuyo caso lo que haría sería simplemente lo deje de lado y decir adiós PARA SIEMPRE esta vez.**

 **Aclaro para que entiendan bien porque fue una explicación algo larga y confusa, el punto es que.**

 **YO SEGUIRE CON ESTO HASTA QUE DEJE DE SER VIDERTIDO PARA MI.**

 **Pero también para que siga con esto también tengo que saber que a ustedes las personas que leerán mi historia le gusta ya que si veo que simplemente no hay una buena participación de cómo la hubo con la anterior pues la dejare de hacer. No quiere decir que ponga un límite de reviews/comentarios favoritos o seguidores para seguir con esto. Además que no gano dinero en base a la cantidad de comentarios ni nada de eso, comentar no cuesta nada ni registrarse hace falta para ello, puede ser lo que quiere palabras de apoyo, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Esto lo menciono porque yo antes de empezar a subir historias a la página yo simplemente escribí una historia porque me nació hacerlo (la subiría pero se perdió junto con la USB donde la guardaba). Y créanme que da me mucho aliento el saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi trabajo y brindan sus palabras de apoyo hacia mí.**

 **Otra aclaración:**

 **NO OBLIGO O SUPLICO A NADIE QUE COMENTE NI NADA DE ESO PUEDEN HACERLO SIMPRE QUE QUIERAN HACERLO.**

 **Pero claro que cuando alguien publica algo en una página como esta o como YouTube claro que le gusta saber que hay gente a la que le agrada su trabajo y lo animan a seguirlo, pues es como yo lo veo.**

 **Bueno, bueno estas aclaraciones ya se hacen muy largas, mejor empezamos ya con el capitulo…**

 _ **Un Nuevo Amanecer**_

 _Capitulo 1: El arribo (La llegada)_

Era un día sencillamente hermoso en la isla de Berk, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte bañando la isla con su resplandeciente luz de color dorado, la luz anunciaba tranquilidad y marcaba uno época de suma importancia para toda la población la cual habita en este lugar… el final del invierno… esto significaba un nuevo comienzo para su pobladores. El hielo por fin se había derretido, las feroces tormentas de nieve por fin cesarían, las aves cambiarían el frio silbido del viento por su hermoso canto, la belleza de las flores comenzaría a aparecer por todo la islas después de mucho tiempo de estar sepultada bajo la pura y blanca nieve por tanto tiempo, ahora se podría respirar aquel embriagador olor de las hojas de los pinos y coníferas que empezaban a crecer de aquellos arboles que hace unos días parecían muertos y el pasto nuevo se extendería por casi todos los rincones de la isla siendo el lugar ideal para recostarse un momento.

Los vikingos comenzaron a salir de sus casas muy alegres, por fin después de mucho tiempo de que cada familia se resguardara del crudo inverno por meses, podrían regresar a sus actividades normales para comenzar a cosechar, recolectar y casar alimento para el invierno de próximo año y hace repartir el ciclo una vez más. Todos salían para ver a sus amigos los cuales no pudieron ver durante meses, después de unos cuantos abrazos y saludos al estilo vikingo (golpes) todos los adultos y jóvenes se reunían en la plaza del pueblo alrededor de una persona con un gran abrigo de piel, unos largos bigotes de color rubio, sin un pie ni una mano. El cual era quien les daba las instrucciones para comenzar con todas las actividades que se hacían regularmente después de que el invierno terminaba.

Bocón: muy bien señores es la hora de comenzar con las tares… ummm veamos (mira una hoja de papel que estaba clavada a una tabla la cual estaba unido al muñón el cual le faltaba una mano y se ponía diferentes herramientas para los diferentes trabajos que realizaba) Abono llévate algunos hombres y comiencen a revisar los daños en las casas y el gran salón

Abono: por supuesto Bocón (señala algunos hombres) muy bien ustedes vendrán con migo (sale caminando a hacer su trabajo seguido por los hombres a los que señalo)

Bocón: muy bien (tacha de la lista esa actividad con un lápiz de carbón) bien ahora cubeta, llévate a los pescadores y comiencen a desplegar las redes de pesca.

Cubeta: seguro Bocón (se golpea la bureta de su cabeza tratando de saludar como los soldados) ¡AY! (se acomoda de nuevo al cubeta) en seguida (se va seguido por los pescadores)

Bocón: (suspira y se pone la mano en la cara, para luego tachar de la lista) ustedes revisen cuanto dos queda en el almacén (señala a un grupo de vikingos y salen hacer lo que se les pidió) cazadores vayan a la armería por sus armas y salgan a casar cuanto antes (los cazadores parten rumbo a la armería) leñadores salgan a por madrea en caso de que se necesiten hacer reparaciones (los leñadores levantan sus hachas y salen rumbo al bosque) granjeros comiencen a preparar los campos (los granjeros van hacia los campos de cultivo) y por ultimo vigías tomen sus posiciones (los vigías salen directo a hacia a las torres de vigilancias) bien eso parase ser todo… (Tacha el resto de actividades en su lista, ve que hasta debajo de su lista decía "el regreso de Hipo y Estoico será en los días posteriores al final del invierno") o cierto espero que no tarden mucho y que no haya sucedido nada que los retrase, esto es mucho trabajo para mi… mejor voy a la herrería a hacer clavos para las reparaciones… (Dice en tono quejumbroso) Oh genial más trabajo…

Bocón va hacia a la herrería hacer su trabajo, mientras tanto todos en la aldea hacían lo que Bocón les había encomendado hacer, todos estaba despiertos y trabajando excepto una persona, una bella chica de cabello rubia largo y suelto aun seguía como demente dormida en su cama subvierta por varias cobijas, los rayos de luz que venían desde la ventana comenzaron a darle en la cara ella apachurro los ojos y simplemente se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo, una mujer rubia, alta y un tanto delgada en comparación a otras vikingas entra a la habitación donde la chica estaba durmiendo.

Molly (madre de Astrid): (se sienta en la cama de Astrid y susurrando dice) Astrid querida ya es la hora de despertar.

Astrid: (adormilada dice) solo 5 minutos más

Molly: (sacude levemente a Astrid) vamos Astrid levántate el invierno ya termino es hora de empezar a trabajas

Astrid: (dice adormilada) vamos mamá solo 5 minutos más y estaré haya

Molly: (¬¬) bueno ya sabes que Hipo regresa en los primeros después al invierno, pero puede que regrese hoy mismo y…

Astrid: (se levanta de su cama y preocupada dice) ¡Que! ¿Hipo esta aquí? Debo arreglarme pronto y…

Molly: tranquila Astrid aun no llega Hipo, pero ya deberías estar ayudando a cazar jabalíes porque he oído que el almacén está casi por completo vacio y deberías ayudarle a los cazadores

Astrid: (bosteza) si mamá pronto saldré y empezare a ayudar a los cazadores

Molly: (se levanta de la cama de Astrid y mientras se va dice) arréglate un poco y baja a desayunar o de lo contrario el desayuno se enfriara

Astrid: (sale de su cama y se dirige hacia un espejo) vaya que he descuidado un poco mi caballo (como un cepillo que estaba en una mesa) mejor que me arregle si es que Hipo llega hoy no quiero me vea así (comienza a cepillar su cabello)

Astrid ya estaba vestida solo que al hacerlo jamás usaba sus hombreras, ni su falda de pinchos, ella llevaba una nueva blusa de color rojo que su madre le regalo el verano pasado la cual no uso mucho ya que al principio el color que tenia no le agradaba mucho, pero luego le fue gustando, llevaba también unos pantalones de color café oscuro y unas bostas como las de siempre solo que más grandes claro ya que ahora Astrid cumpliría 18 años. Mientras cepillaba su cabello sintió una rara sensación, sentía que el collar de oro incrustado con una hermosa gema de color azul como sus ojos que le había regalado Hipo empezaba a vibrar ligeramente en sus manos – Hipo ya casi estas aquí… lo sé – pensó Astrid. Termino de pinar su cabello y bajo a tomar el desayuno como su madre se lo dijo.

Astrid: (*¬*) (entra al comedor y huele el desayuno que su madre preparo) huele delicioso como siempre mamá

Molly: gracias hija (le sirve a Astrid un plato con una pierna de cordero y unos huevos revueltos) aquí tienes, siento que no sea mucho pero bueno ya no hay mucha comida hacia que hay que racionar hasta que consigamos más

Astrid: no te preocupes mamá yo conseguiré bastante jabalí para nosotros y para el resto del pueblo

Molly: (sonríe) se que lo harás eres una excelente cazadora y guerrera, bueno yo me quedare haciendo inventario de la comida que queda en casa y el resto que nos darán de lo que quedo en el almacén, hasta luego Astrid (comienza a revisar en las alacenas a ver que el lo que queda)

Astrid: (termina de comer) bien termine me voy ya mamá (toma su hacha y sala por la puerta)

Antes de irse Astrid revisa a Chimuelo y a Tormenta los cuales estuvieron juntos en el granero que Hipo había hecho a un lado de la casa de Astrid para ambos dragones para que ella no tuviera que subir hasta la colina donde estaba la casa de Hipo dará alimentar a Chimuelo, Astrid llevaba consigo una cesta donde llevaba los pocos pescados que habían quedado para alimentar a los dragones.

Astrid: (entra al granero y ve a Tormenta que esta acurrucada al lado de Chimuelo el cual está despierto, deja su hacha recargada en uno de los muros) (pensamiento: jeje estos dos me recuerdan un poco a mí y a Hipo) (en voz baja dice) hola Chimuelo aquí tienes el desayuno (abre la cesta y tira los pescados cerca de ellos) lo siento se que queda menos de la mitad de la cesta, pero ya por fin los pescadores salieron a pescar y quizá ya para esta tarde ustedes dos puedan comer delicioso pescado fresco ¿Te gustaría no es verdad?

Chimuelo: (asiente con la cabeza)

Astrid: bueno los dejo a ustedes dos solos jeje (pensamiento: normalmente salía con Tormenta a cazar, pero se veía muy cómoda durmiendo junto con Chimuelo, no creo que le agradaría que la despertara… a mí tampoco me gustaría que me despertara cuando duermo junto con Hipo jeje) (Toma su hacha y sale del granero)

Chimuelo: (ve a tormenta dormida a su lado y se sonroja aun que no se nota mucho porque su piel el de color negro)

Astrid mientras iba caminando se dio cuenta de que su hacha estaba desafilada y no le seria de utilidad para cazar, normalmente era Hipo quien afilaba su hacha, ella también podía afilar su hacha por cuenta propia pero no era tan buena como Hipo, Astrid ya estaba muy lejos de su casa como para regresar a buscar la piedra que usaba para afilarla, así que desidia no regresar y continuar, mientras más cerca estaba del bosque recordó algo que le paso cuando era más joven.

 _Flash Back._

 _Astrid tenía unos 10 años para ese entonces, fue en su cumpleaños número 10 que sus padres le entregaron el hacha que siempre usa estaba muy entusiasmada jamás había sostenido un arma real en su vida, solo las de madera que le les daba a los niños para que practicaran sin que se hicieran daño, cuando Astrid tuvo su hacha en sus manos lo primero que hizo fue salir a practicar con ella al bosque que estaba cerca de su casa, pasaron 2 años y Astrid jamás había afilado su hacha después de dos años de uso constante ya casi no le quedaba filo. Ella junto con su padre salieron al bosque a cazar el primer Jabalí de Astrid, su padre le enseño las técnicas básicas para poder restearlos y cómo y cuándo emboscarlos para matarlos, un jabalí por sí solo no era mucha amenaza para un vikingo, pero cuando estaban en manada y veían morir a uno de los suyos ellos arremetían envistiendo frenéticamente a todo aquello que se moviera. Por eso antes de atacarlos cuando están en manada alguien debía hacer mucho ruido ya que cuando se están alimentando prefieren huir en vez de pelar, pero cuando están junto con sus crías lucharían a muerte para defenderlas._

 _Luego de que Acheleus (el padre de Astrid) le explicara esto a su hija la dejo ir sola a matar a un jabalí, Astrid comprendió a la perfección esto y comenzó a rastrear en la espesura del bosque a su presa, encontró pisadas frescas, ramas rotas apuntando en la dirección en la que se fue el animal, siguió en completo silencio todas las señales que la consumirían a un jabalí, por fin después de un rato mientras Astrid caminaba silenciosamente sobre un montículo donde por fin vio a unos 5 metros de ella un jabalí de buen tamaño, Astrid se agacho un momento para prepararse mentalmente para esto, las circunstancias estaban todas a su favor, ella estaba en una posición más alta que el jabalí, el sol estaba tras ella haciendo que si el animal volteara quedara cegado por la luz del sol, el viento venia en dirección al solo haciendo que fuese imposible para el jabalí oler a Astrid y finalmente el jabalí estaba de costado a Astrid lo que le permitiría acertar un golpe directo hacia el cuello del animal proporcionándole una rápida muerte._

 _Todo estaba listo… Astrid comenzó a respirar tranquilamente para relajarse, después de unos instantes ella contuvo la respiración para que ser más precisa, tomo fuerte mente su hacha de la base del mango, la puso detrás de su espalda con sus brazos para conseguir la mayor fuerza posible para lanzarla, se levanto y apunto hacia el cuello del animal, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta cuando Astrid se levanto el jabalí trato de ver que era lo que ocurría con su mirada periférica, pero fue cegado por la luz del sol. Astrid lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su hacha, el hacha voló hacia el animal, pero esta no dio en el cuello del animal si no en la parte más dura de su cabeza, el hacha por la falta de dilo quizá solo fracturo y lacero un poco su cabeza pero no lo mato, el jabalí se enfureció y empezó a correr para embestir a Astrid, ella quedo paralizada y no pudo moverse de la impresión, a cada segundo que pasaba el jabalí estaba más y más cerca de Astrid, ya estaba a tan solo medio metro de ella, cerró los ojos del miedo y a la embestida… pero solo hoyo un chillido de agonía seguido de silencio._

 _Abrió los ojos para ver al jabalí muerto a tan solo unos 30 centímetros de ella, volteo hacia arriba y vio a su padre el cual le había encajado su espada al jabalí justo en el cuello, la espada dio justo en su medula espinal haciendo que muriera al instante. Astrid se levanto bajo la mirada avergonzada por su fracaso._

 _Acheleus:_ _Astrid_

 _Astrid:_ _(dice avergonzada) si papá_

 _Acheleus:_ _¿Hace cuanto afilaste esa hacha?_

 _Astrid:_ _(dice avergonzada) nunca_

 _Acheleus:_ _¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _Astrid:_ _es que tú cuando me la regalaste dijiste que era la mejor hacha que existe y por eso creí que jamás tendría que afilarla_

 _Acheleus:_ _(Sonríe y dice) Astrid eso te lo dije solo porque… un arma es tan buena como la persona que la utiliza…_

 _Astrid:_ _(sonríe al saber lo que su padre piensa de ella)_

 _Acheleus:_ _(saca su espada del cuello del jabalí y la coloca en su funda) muy bien yo me llevare al jabalí a casa (toma al jabalí y lo carga en sus hombros) tu ve por tu hacha y siempre recuerda esto, nunca salgas a la batalla cuando tus armas no tengan filo (comienza a caminar de regreso al pueblo)_

 _Astrid:_ _(baja del montículo de tierra en donde estaba y va por su hacha que estaba tirada en el suelo)_

 _Astrid toma su hacha y la inspecciona y se da cuenta de que el filo estaba sucia y llena de magulladuras, pasa su dedo por el filo y este no la corta, cuando se la regalara hizo lo mismo y si le corto la piel. Y desde entonces Astrid recordó el consejo que le dio su padre ese día "nunca salgas a la batalla cuando tus armas no tengan"._

 _Final de Flash Back_

Entonces Astrid decidió que sería mejor y a afilar su hacha antes de salir al bosque a cazar, para que no lo pasara de nuevo lo que le ocurrió cuando era más joven, mientras caminaba de regreso recordó que podía ir a la herrería a afilar su hacha y no tener que caminar todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa, pero también se acordó de que Bocón era el encargado de organizar al pueblo hasta que estoico regresara, ella esperaba que Bocón se encontrara trabajando en la herrería, de cualquier forma Hipo de dio a Astrid una copia de la llave de la herrería en caso de que necesitara algo de ahí, aun que esto fue a espaldas de Bocón, ya qué Bocón no permitía que nadie que no fuera Hipo estuviera en su herrería mientras él no estaba ahí.

Después de una pequeña caminata Astrid llego a la herrería y vio desde fuera que el horno estaba encendido y pudo oír algunos martillazos que venían desde dentro de la misma, Astrid se acerco y llamo a la puerta.

Astrid: (dice en voz alta mientras golpea a la puerta) ¡Hey Bocón! ¿Estás ahí dentro?

Bocón: (deja de martillar el clavo al rojo vivo en el que estaba trabajando y lo mete en agua para que se enfriara y dice) ¿Eh… Astrid eres tú?

Astrid: si soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

Bocón: si claro adelante

Astrid: (entra y vea a Bocón sacar el clavo del agua y ponerlo junto con otros clavos que ya estaban listos) ¿Oye Bocón estas muy ocupado?

Bocón: si un poco, hago clavos para las reparaciones que hay que hacerle a las casa

Astrid: ¿sería mucha molestia si te pidiera que afilaras mi hacha?

Bocón: pospuesto que no, lo hare encadando, pásame el hacha

Astrid: (le da el hacha a Bocón)

Bocón: (toma el hacha y se pone a inspeccionarla) ehhh… si definitivamente necesita una buena afilada (se acerca a rueda de piedra la cual usa para afilar las armas y comienza a hacerla girarla pisando un pedal que había en el suelo y comienza a afilarla de un lado las chispas volaban y después del otro lado así hasta terminar con los dos filos de hacha) bien ya esta lista aquí la tienes (le da el hacha a Astrid)

Astrid: (toma el hacha y comprueba su filo) bien gracias Bocón (sale de la herrería)

Bocón: no es nada Astrid, hasta luego (continua con su trabajo)

Astrid continúo con su camino y fue al lugar que se le había asignado para cazar durante esta temporada donde tenían más que nunca comenzar a cazar y pescar para poder comer antes de que sus reservas de alimento se agoraran. Astrid rápidamente encontró las huellas de un jabalí que andaba cerca Astrid siguió las pisadas y por alguna razón termino en exactamente el mismo lugar de su recuerdo con presamente las mismas condiciones en las que estuvo ese día Astrid comenzó a respirar tranquilamente para relajarse, después de unos instantes ella contuvo la respiración para que ser más precisa, tomo fuerte mente su hacha de la base del mango, la puso detrás de su espalda con sus brazos para conseguir la mayor fuerza posible para lanzarla, se levanto y apunto hacia el cuello del animal… y esta vez dio justo en el blanco y al jabalí cayó muerto en un instante. Astrid sintió que había pagado una deuda pendiente, se alegro mucho y se llevo de regreso el jabalí al pueblo, para prepararlo para comerlo, como ella lo mato se quedaría con la mejor carne querían las piernas, grandes y muy jugosas.

 **Bien esto es todo el primer capítulo como prometí en el prologo los capítulos ahora serán de entre 2000 a 3000 palabras cada uno, lo cual es el doble que los capítulos que publicaba cuando comencé en esto.**

 **Si le les hace muy pesado un capitulo tan grande díganmelo en los comentarios y yo lo dividiré en 2 partes para que no sea tan pesado de leer, pero bueno también quiero decirles que planeo hacer un grupo o una página en FaceBook, para que puedan estar más al tanto de cómo van los capítulos, si hay un inconveniente que hora que me retrase en subir otro capítulo y incluso algunos pequeños adelantos que dejare para ustedes, pero si quieren que lo haga dejen en los comentarios que si quiere un grupo o pagina de FaceBook eso depende de ustedes**

 **Con esto me despido, tengan un excelente día, hasta luego :D**

 **»Juanjo_97«**


End file.
